


Tutoring Session

by VampireVengence



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Catholic, Catholic School, M/M, Merrickat, Secret Relationship, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Zack have very unconventional tutoring sessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutoring Session

I grabbed Zack's hand and pulled him up the stairs to my bedroom. We had a few hours before Rian and Alex were due to arrive for band practise and my parents weren't due back until later leaving us alone.

 

I pulled him on top of me as I fell back onto my bed, kissing him passionately. Our tongues fought for dominance as he ran his hands up my side. "Maybe we should get on with that tutoring session." I mumbled as a last ditch attempt at being responsible. "Or we could make the most of this alone time with a little fun." he smirked.

 

You see Zack is technically supposed to be my tutor. He goes to the catholic school on the opposite side of town and as part of the community outreach program they run the students have to go out and help people in the community. I didn't actually need tutoring, I did okay on my own, but it got Zack out of actually doing anything.

 

We'd met at the skate park just over a year ago whilst Alex had been going through this phase where he was determined to get in with the skater crowd and had dragged me with him. He couldn't skate for shit which made it all the more amusing for me to watch. Zack and I had instantly hit it off and had started dating a month after, we kept our relationship quiet though so that he didn't get grief from his parent as they were catholic and therefore severely homophobic. They didn't even know he was gay.

 

I took great pleasure removing his school uniform to reveal his muscular torso. He smirked down at me as I licked my lips before rolling us over and kissing down his neck, he hummed in approval as I caught his sensitive spot but I made a conscious effort not to dwell too long and risk marking him somewhere people would see.

 

I kissed down his torso until I reached the waistband of his boxers. He sat up and pulled my top up over my head before throwing it to the floor to join his shirt and tie. We made out for a while longer and it didn't take long until we were both completely naked.

 

I shoved my hand down between the mattress and the wall and pulled out the bottle of lube. "There's not much left." I mumbled as I handed it over. "There's enough though right?" I nodded "Yeah, I'll just have to go shopping with my mom next time she goes out." he chuckled before squirting some out onto his hand. He rubbed them together and coated his erection. I lent in and captured his lips with my own as I slipped down onto him. I winced slightly but was more than used to the stretch by now. I settled in position before I began to move my hip. I steadily bounced in his lap, finding a steady rhythm. He lent up on his elbows and grabbed at the back of my neck with his free arm, pulling me into a kiss.

 

I continued to bounce and he began to thrust his hips up to meet me. I moaned out loudly as he hit my prostate and he grinned up at me. "You sound so sexy Jack." He groaned out as I felt the pleasure take over my body with each thrust. I picked up the pace and he lay moaning beneath me as we both got closer to our climax's. "Zack I'm so close." I moaned out and he nodded along beneath me. "Oh go-od same." He gasped.

 

A few more thrusts and I was releasing all over our stomachs after which he promptly followed. I collapsed next to him and we both lay catching our breaths for a few minutes. I was just snuggling up into Zack's chest and was about to dose off when my phone began to ring. With a sigh I got up to answer it. 

When I picked it up I put it on speaker. "Hello?" I asked having not bothered to check the caller ID first. "Are you two done fucking yet?" It was Alex. "And don't even try to deny it, we can hear you in the back yard." I exchanged a wide eyed expression with Zack before heading to the window and looking out to find him and Rian stood waiting outside my large garden shed come hang space come practise space. I felt my cheeks flame up as they both waved at me. "We'll be down in a minute." 


End file.
